24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang
Stunt drivers It's me with this again - the guy on the left is a stunt driver for a car near the bus explosion in the first episode of series 6 - his first name is Chuck, and my google image searching can't determine if it's Chuck Picerni or Chuck Tamburro or someone else. Also another mentioned stunt driver is called Carrick, I'm guessing this is Carrick O'Quinn--Acer4666 21:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) File:Opening with a bang stunts 1.jpg| File:Opening with a bang stunts 2.jpg| Following up on the stuntmen in this featurette. In the two pics above are five stunt guys; left to right we have Dustin Meier, John Meier, Steve Davison, "Chuck", and Steve Picerni. If it wasn't for the brownish hair, I'd say the guy does have the same features as Chuck Picerni - could it be the light possibly? Also, although the subtitles say "Carrick" for the other driver, I think Jeff Cadiente says "Erik", and Erik Stabenau is pushing the toy car that Cadiente refers to in the planning session--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:05, May 19, 2019 (UTC) File:OWAB guy talking to Steve.jpg| File:S6ep1 busdriver.jpg| File:OWAB pink shirt man.jpg|Suit and pink shirt :Despite the hair color difference with the usual Chuck Picerni, I think Chuck does looks like him after all. :Also I'm wondering who is the guy Steve Picerni talking to? Is he also a stunt driver who participates in the scene? :And the bus driver could potentially be a stunt guy since they usually drive buses and trucks? --William (talk) 15:09, May 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah I wondered about him and if he was crew or not. Don't recognise him, but he could be a stunt guy. I'm not sure the bus driver is: he appears earlier in a background role in S1. All the "getting on the bus" stuff seems to have been filmed at a different time. ::I also spotted a guy in a suit with a pink shirt, talking to a black guy in a suit and cowboy hat. The suit guy kind of looks like Glenn Wilder, who could maybe be another of the stunt drivers?--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:05, May 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Could be. There are two stunt car drivers not accounted for. One is car driver 5 as I described on your userpage, the other is the car beside the exploding bus. Wilder could be either of them. Also there is a suit wearing pedestrian ducking for cover the moment the bus explodes. Though he kinda looks like Troy Gilbert but I assume he didn't take part in 24 after Season 4 did he? --William (talk) 02:28, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, Troy Gilbert was involved after Season 4 - he's behind the scenes in a couple of the season 7 featurettes--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:58, May 20, 2019 (UTC) File:6x01 suit pedestrian 2.jpg|Wilder? File:6x01 car driver 5.jpg|driver 5 File:6x01 car driver 6.jpg|driver 6 I think this pedestrian could potentially be Wilder. Wondering about the rest of people standing with him who also reacted, though lightly, to the explosion, could be stunt performers as well? --William (talk) 12:40, May 20, 2019 (UTC) There is a black car (driver 5) behind Erik Stabenau that drove through the intersection. Jeff used a biege-colored convertible in the OWAB to demonstrate this car and told the stuntman to "improsive". Also there is a red car (driver 6) beside the bus that seems to have a real person in it. So I guess another stuntman. --William (talk) 12:40, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think that pedestrian is Glenn Wilder - Wilder's hair is curly, whereas this guy's is not. :There's no way they put a stunt man in that red car you've listed as driver 6 - the car doesn't move, and it's one of many stationary cars right next to the explosion that are filled with dummies. There are only 5 moving cars in the sequence--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:41, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Hmmm... Considering that it's probably too dangerous to put real person in cars within such close proximity, car driver 6 might be a dummy. Just looks like a person from the picture. ::What about the black car? There's definitely a black car following Stabenau that drives past the intersection. --William (talk) 00:43, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Yep, there are 5 moving cars in the sequence. The black car is the last one--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:34, May 21, 2019 (UTC)